


Breakthrough

by Choke-a-Bro (Vanya_Deyja)



Series: Old Fashioned [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Rutting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:49:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21615604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanya_Deyja/pseuds/Choke-a-Bro
Summary: Ardyn has been helping Verstael manage his heats for almost three years. Apparently the regularity has thrown Ardyn's own cycle back into order and, after a thousand years, the alpha is going into rut.
Relationships: Verstael Besithia/Ardyn Izunia
Series: Old Fashioned [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1557853
Comments: 9
Kudos: 91





	Breakthrough

They’re in Gralea. The ministry is in session, the summer heat is reaching its zenith which, given its Nifleheim, isn’t saying much but it’s a busy time.

Verstael is used to Ardyn letting himself into his rooms but its two am and, typically, Ardyn respects Verstael’s human limitations like the need to sleep.

Verstael lurches up groggily in bed, jolting awake at the sound of the chamber doors opening and closing in the sitting room, and he would fumble with the handgun in his dresser if he didn’t recognize Ardyn’s silhouette in the darkness.

“What’re…?” He slurs, still half asleep.

“Apologies,” Ardyn murmurs, crossing the room to the bed, “but we need to go.”

“Lucians?” Verstael perks up, trying to rub the sleep out of his eyes.

“Not quite,” Ardyn helps him out of bed. “I’m going into rut.”

Verstael almost falls over nothing. “ _What?”_

Alright, he’s awake now.

“I can feel it,” Ardyn explains, “I want to itch my skin off. In another hour or two it’ll be awful.”

“I thought—? But you haven’t gone into rut for almost a thousand years?” Verstael reels, watching the alpha drop a bag on the end of the bed and start shoving Verstael’s things into it.

“Yes, well, apparently servicing your heats for the last three years has reinvigorated my cycle.” Ardyn shrugs. “Get dressed.”

“But—” Verstael’s head is spinning. “We need a lab, we—”

“As much as I love your rigorous experimentation I’d rather not have footage of me in a hormone induced haze. Besides, we have too many enemies in Gralea. We’d never get somewhere secure.” 

“Then—But the Ministry—”

“Officially we’re leaving for a few days on top secret business. Might have to come up with a story when we get back but it was the best I could do on short notice.”

“So where—?”

“Out of the city.” Ardyn repeats. “I’ll drive till we find a Haven.”

“ _A Haven?_ ” Verstael repeats. He hasn’t been camping since, well, _ever_.

“I am a Lucius Caelum. Royal ruts are legendary. _We break things_.” Ardyn snorts. “And that was before I had two thousand years of Starscourge compacted inside me. It’s best we’re as far from civilization as possible.”

Verstael is trying to compute all this when Ardyn tosses clothes at him and repeats;

“Get dressed.”

Numb, confused, Verstael starts pulling on the pants.

Ardyn has been servicing his heats for three years, yes. It’s a strange, unspoken, part of their routine but Ardyn doesn’t push the limits beyond that. They do tend to live in each other’s pockets but Verstael doesn’t think they’re romantic. It’s more primal than that, gut level. They’re a pack, Verstael supposes, but they’ve never cemented the notion with anything official.

Verstael did some research when they pulled Ardyn out of the ground. Lucian alphas are traditionally a little bigger, yes, but royals? He read all sorts of ludicrous claims about their stamina and their pheromones. Their magic reportedly causes all sorts of complications. He’s not sure how many of the books he believes but, regardless, he’s just a human. Is he really capable of handling all this? Is he the best omega for this?

He pulls the shirt over his head. Normally he’d never wear anything this casual out of his chambers but he supposes they’re going incognito for all intents and purposes. He hesitates, catching Ardyn’s attention as the alpha stuffs another few essentials in the bag from the bathroom counter;

“Should…?” Verstael clears his throat. “Should I let you do this without me?”

“It could take days to pass without an omega.” Ardyn grunts, pausing to stare at him strangely.

“I know,” Verstael nods, “but you have plenty of cash. You could buy out every brothel from here to Cartancia.”

Ardyn scoffs. “I could.”

“Then do you want…?” Verstael rolls his hands. He feels stupidly awkward. Ardyn’s fucked him a hundred times but this isn’t about him. Sure, that little instinctual voice in his gut doesn’t like the idea of _his_ alpha coming back smelling like a dozen or more random omegas but—

“I want you,” Ardyn specifies clearly. “You’re my omega, aren’t you?”

“I suppose,” Verstael wavers, they’ve never made anything official. It’s a silent agreement.

“You are,” Ardyn decides with the same unwavering certainty, “and I want to do this somewhere quite with you. Problem?”

“No problem,” Verstael answers.

* * *

Ardyn keeps the top down as they drive and Verstael is sure they’re breaking a law or two but its so late and dark there’s almost no one else on the roads especially when they hit the highway out of Gralea. They drive into the wilderness, where there are no lights beyond the headlights and the stars and Verstael would nod off again if it weren’t for the steadily intensifying scent and Ardyn’s white knuckled grip on the steering wheel.

“You alright?” Verstael murmurs, watching him carefully.

“As best I can be,” Ardyn answers and those golden eyes are very far off, “just need to hold it together a little longer.”

“Right,” Verstael nods, trying to steady himself.

Verstael doesn’t think Ardyn would hurt him. He’s not afraid of Ardyn, not even a little, he just has no idea what to expect.

The daemons don’t bother them. Ardyn’s scent is too strong and too wicked. They can sense him, Verstael is sure, and on a good day Ardyn can send lesser creatures scurrying just by stepping into the vicinity.

They pull up in seemingly the middle of nowhere. They’re at least ten minutes off the road and if it wasn’t for the low blue light of the Haven fire Verstael would be totally lost.

He helps Ardyn unpack the car. They have enough for a few days. Ardyn typically doesn’t need much but Verstael is human so he needs water and food and shelter. All those overrated necessities of little mortals. Ardyn seems to have organized a lot on short notice, that’s for sure. Verstael suspects coming to his room was the last step on Ardyn’s list when he realized he was going into rut. Perhaps it’s for the best.

Ardyn is better at setting up the tent than Verstael’s sure he’ll ever be.

The Haven fire is warm but Ardyn’s hands are cold when they find him. Camp set up, lost in the wilderness, Ardyn’s self-control is evidently fraying. Verstael’s not sure he can smell anything but Ardyn’s intensifying musk at this point.

Ardyn’s hands push under his shirt, gripping his hips hard, and the alpha presses against his back ducking his face down low enough to tuck in Verstael’s neck. Verstael’s breath hitches, feeling those teeth close to his glands, and he knows his instincts are already making him slick. Verstael stays still, not wanting to push and cause some awful chain reaction he can’t stop.

“You know I won’t hurt you, yes?” Ardyn rumbles, obviously on the edge of a powerful compulsion to just dive in teeth first.

“I know,” Verstael assures both of them in the same shaky breath.

“Just try not to panic,” Ardyn entreats, hands skimming up over his navel and towards his nipples. “I never mean you any harm I’m just… I don’t know how I’m going to be.”

“I’ll be fine.” Verstael tries to speak with a little confidence. 

Ardyn’s evidently too distracted to continue the conversation. His fingers toy with Verstael’s nipples, face buried in the omega’s neck, inhaling the hesitantly building scent of arousal Verstael is sure he’s giving off by now. Verstael squirms, trying to control the sounds that want to sneak out of him. He can’t really control the purr, the purr comes from deeper in his gut than he has any control over and Ardyn is adept at tugging it out of him.

Ardyn pulls his shirt off over his head and Verstael complies. Verstael’s not sure where the shirt ends up. Ardyn’s mouth starts working at the crux of his jaw, sucking and scrapping at his glands, and Verstael moans at that despite himself. The alpha quickly starts tugging at his jeans, unbuttoning them, and Verstael nudges his hands away.

Ardyn grumbles.

“Tent,” Verstael urges.

Ardyn tugs him, manhandling him into the flimsy structure.

He very quickly finds himself on his back with Ardyn’s hands yanking his pants off. Hands skim up his now naked legs, groping and dragging, and Verstael throws his head back.

Ardyn’s starting to move quicker now, more desperate, and as he yanks his own clothes off with increasing frustration Verstael snatches them and starts forming a base nest. He slumps back into it as Ardyn fumbles with his pants because, fuck, now the whole tent reeks of horny alpha and Verstael is gooey in it.

Ardyn’s hands return to his thighs, smoothing up the skin possessively, and neither of them are much surprised when Ardyn’s fingers find him wet and ready for alpha cock.

Ardyn growls, deep and guttural and lost, and pushing Verstael’s thighs into his chest—

Verstael makes a sound, a yelp strangling into a moan as Ardyn mounts him.

Ardyn doesn’t work him through it in that teasing, maddening, way he tends to. This isn’t about tiring Verstael out right now. No, Ardyn fucks him deep and hard. Every thrust feels like a punch to the gut. Deep, pounding, alpha cock stretching him out and making his eyes roll back. All Verstael can do is hold on and moan desperately. God, he’s wanted Ardyn to fuck him roughly like this for he doesn’t know how long.

Verstael screws his eyes shut feeling Ardyn loom over him.

Ardyn rearranges him mid thrust, lowering his legs from around the alpha’s shoulders to around his hips so Ardyn can press them chest to chest. Verstael wraps both arms around his shoulders and their kisses aren’t exactly well coordinated but Verstael doesn’t care so long as that tongue keeps plundering his mouth. Ardyn’s hands are coiled in the blankets by his head, the alpha rutting him hard and deep, and when Ardyn buries his face in Verstael’s neck the blonde omega coils a hand in his thick hair encouragingly.

Ardyn growls, deep and continuous, obviously long, long, gone from coherency.

“Mine,” he growls, bottoming out in Verstael, knot starting to form.

“Ohh…” Verstael can’t managed a very articulate response but he’s sure his clinging is plenty illustrative.

Ardyn sucks at his glands again and Verstael has to fight every instinct to twist his head and expose the whole length of his neck. They’ve done this before but a mating mark? They’ve never discussed it. Ardyn’s lingered pointedly over the spot, more than once, usually when he thinks Verstael isn’t paying attention but that’s a big step and—

Ardyn evidently has a lot fewer reservations in his rut because he’s opening his mouth and—

“Ardyn!” Verstael tries to yelp, tries to squirm.

He knows the Lucian’s not in his right mind but he can’t get any traction. He tries to squirm but Ardyn yanks him back with a rough motion and fucks him impossibly harder, hissing.

“A-Ardyn—” Verstael tries to get the air to argue but Ardyn does three things in one smooth motion and Verstael doesn’t get a chance.

In the same motion Ardyn buries his knot in Verstael and his teeth in his neck and the omega can’t fight the sensation that sends him tumbling over the edge into a wailing orgasm. He shudders, full body spasming, feeling at once every spurt of Ardyn’s cock while the alpha holds him by the jugular and refuses to let go.

Verstael slumps, panting, and can’t do anything now. Normal alphas are known to get violent while they making mating marks, _Adagium?_ He’s not going to risk it and he’s so braindead, boneless…

Ardyn doesn’t withdraw his teeth until he’s emptied every drop into Verstael. Then he stays buried there, knot holding them together, tongue lapping at the gently bleeding mating mark. It’s fresh and it throbs and Verstael can’t focus on any other feeling. It’s good, brain spinning, so good but fuck…

After a moment the knot starts to go down and the pressure eases but Ardyn’s still hard.

Verstael blinks up at the dark tent ceiling and tries to fathom how the alpha is still hard.

Ardyn pulls out of him and hefts him up.

Verstael tries to fathom what’s happening but can’t do much aside from let the alpha toss him around like a ragdoll. He thought they’d get some time, a break, but Ardyn arranges him on his knees, face in the blankets, and slams back into his hole and—

“Oohh— _Ah!_ ” Verstael gasps, strangled.

He’s fucking him _again_.

Again? Seriously?

Verstael tries to push up on his arms, words forming, but Ardyn pushes his face back into the blankets by his hair and fucks him deep, pounding into him.

Verstael moans, overstimulated and nowhere near recovered. His mating mark is throbbing, he can’t think straight, and he certainly can’t cum again yet but Ardyn evidently doesn’t mind because he never stops.

What the fuck did Verstael sign up for?

* * *

Verstael loses count of how many times the alpha fucks him. He’s so well used it doesn’t exactly hurt and Ardyn doesn’t seem to care when he passes out because he stirs back to consciousness with the alpha thrusting into him _still_.

Verstael’s not sure he’s ever going to be able to cum again. He’s so _spent_ …

Fucking Lucians, fucking royals, fucking Scourge…

He doesn’t begrudge Ardyn but he feels like he’s in a fever dream.

The tent reeks of sex and musk. Verstael’s stupid omega brain is short circuiting and when Ardyn cums inside him again Verstael blacks out a second time.

When Verstael comes too he’s sprawled on the blankets, covered in cum, but he’s alone.

He lies there for a second, head spinning.

It’s dark outside.

Have they been hear for one day or two? He can’t be sure.

He tries to sit up, every muscle aching, and he finds Ardyn in his pants, eyeing the dark forest outside the tent warily.

“Ardyn?” He whispers. “What—?”

Ardyn shushes him in a tight hiss.

Verstael leans back on his elbows, quiet.

In the woods he begins to make it out with his human ears; voices.

They sound, at least form here, like hunters and they’re getting closer.

Ardyn growls.

Verstael knows alphas get… _possessive_ during ruts, territorial even.

Still he tries to calm the Lucian.

“Ardyn they’re just—”

But Ardyn’s gone.

Verstael pushes himself up, sitting in the mess, and listens tensely.

He hears the screaming a moment later. It comes so suddenly it makes him wince.

It stops another moment later, as quickly as it started.

Verstael’s not worried about Ardyn but…

The alpha returns into the tent dirty and a little bloody. Verstael’s hands run up him but Ardyn’s not injured. Well, Ardyn’s not but whoever those men were—

Ardyn pushes him back and unbuckles his pants again.

Verstael groans.

Looks like they’re not done yet.

“You’re so lucky I love you,” Verstael rasps stupidly as Ardyn parts his legs.

Ardyn doesn’t respond with much more than a satisfied, rumbling, purr when he buries himself in Verstael again.

Verstael tries to hold on.

He can’t last much longer, surely…?

* * *

When Verstael comes round the third and final time it’s daybreak. It’s still early morning cause there's a chill at his toes and birdsong outside the tent even as the sun rises over the Haven. He lies there for a moment, coming too, and realizes he's unmolested. A quick tilt of his head finds Ardyn unconscious besides him, arm slung across his hips, nose buried against his shoulder. Verstael snorts; fucking crazy alpha.

Reaching back Verstael finds the unfinished bottle of water in the tent and pushes up a little on his elbows to down it. He's sure he's dehydrated and starving but he's aching too hard to distinguish the subtleties like thirst from hunger. Slumping back down he feels the tender edges of his scabbing mating mark. Ardyn bit hard. There's no way it’s not going to take. Ugh, he'll deal with that kettle of fish later…

Ardyn doesn't need to sleep typically but evidently fucking nonstop has tired him out. Still he stirs as Verstael shifts and when the blonde omega settles back down into the nest of blankets Ardyn is blinking slowly at him.

"I think you've fucked me enough for two lifetimes," Verstael snorts.

"Hmm, maybe," Ardyn consents, deciding to be reasonable. "Are you alright?"

"Every muscle aches," Verstael winces as he stretches out his legs, "but I think I'm alright." 

"I think there's a hotel on the way back," Ardyn remarks. "Would a bath help?"

"Oh fuck..." Verstael moans with enthusiasm. "Yes. Absolutely."

Ardyn shuffles up beside him, stretching, and satisfied starts the process of packing them back into the car. 

* * *

Verstael feels like he's a hundred and six as he hobbles out of the car into the hotel room. When he collapses in a blisteringly hot bath the sound he makes is nearly inhuman. He's dirty, sticky, sore and every little inch of him aches for the soothing effect of the water. 

He sinks all the way into the tub, head back, almost totally submerged. He just wants to languish here, working out the ache, for as long as possible. His mating mark stings a little as he sinks down but he doesn't care. 

He's sure even if he spends three hours in the bath he's still going to come out reeking of Ardyn. The alpha scented him so incessantly it’s going to take an industrial solvent and six weeks to the dislodge the scent.

Snuggling down in his watery heaven he only barely opens his eyes to acknowledge when Ardyn enters the bathroom and sinks down to sit beside the tub.

"Hmm..." Verstael mumbles. "Do we have any painkillers?" 

"Just a moment." Ardyn promises.

He drifts away but returns a few moments later with two little white pills. Verstael swallows them dry, practiced in the motion, and settles again.

"Better?" The alpha checks, forearms resting on the edge of the tub, hand sinking into the water to touch his knee. 

"I'll be fine," Verstael assures under Ardyn’s weary staring. 

“Honestly it was….” Ardyn shrugs. “The last rut I remember I was chained to a wall and that… that was torture. It was much easier with pleasant company though I imagine it was a bit much for a wee human?”

“I can handle you,” Verstael sticks his nose up stubbornly.

Ardyn grins, disgustingly fond.

For a moment, slackening, Verstael lets himself return the grin.

Ardyn’s hand lifts up out of the water, reaching to trace his mating mark.

“I should apologize,” Ardyn murmurs, “I may have gotten carried away.”

“Do you regret it?” Verstael ponders curiously.

“Honestly? I’ve would’ve done it months ago if I knew quite how to broach the subject.” He admits. “But I didn’t exactly ask your opinion before…”

“For the record?” Verstael sighs. “I would’ve let you do it months ago. It’s fine. It’s yours, I like that, and you already know you’re stuck with me.”

Ardyn grins; “partners in crime.”

“Either I’m never going down or I’m taking you with me,” Verstael smirks back.


End file.
